Avar (Nova)
Avar was a nation primarily located in Eastern Europe, established on September 24, 2019. Led by TheGloryThief and marsun02 in its golden era, the nation was one of the most prominent pre-decay nations, with outposts situated across the globe. In its later history, Avar fell into decline, starting soon before the ascension of mindflex22 to the throne on November 16, 2019. History Pre-Nova & Early Days On September 20, 2019, TheGloryThief and marsun02 invited several people to choose what future towns they would create in the soon-to-be nation of Avar, on the new world of Nova. The leaders had previously created the Khmer Empire on Gladius, and would be moving to Nova when it was released. The nation was officially created on September 24, 2019, only several days after Nova was released. Its capital, Kiev, is the oldest European town, and the third oldest town on Nova, and was created on the same day Nova was made public. Avar is mainly divided into 4 provinces: Ukraine, Russia, Crimea, and Poland. War With Nigeria Main article: Avar-Nigerian War - some info may be inaccurate After Nigeria separated from Songhai, Avar decided to go to war with them. Many Avarians helped out in the war, allowing for a swift victory. Avar won the war and Nigeria's towns were taken, and Nigeria became the first nation to be conquered on Nova. A New King On November 1, 2019, the former ruler of Rome, DerpNuke, was invited to join the nation as a co-ruler by TheGloryThief. Despite originally lacking public support, DerpNuke became co-ruler, ruling jointly with marsun02 and TheGloryThief until their resignations. The Largest Nation In late October and early November, Avar underwent dramatic growth and surpassed Nova America as the largest nation. During this peak period, Avar spread outside of Eastern Europe, with TheGloryThief establishing the Spanish town of Bilbao on October 23, 2019, and colonial settlements being introduced to the nation. Independence of Belarus On November 2, 2019, the Mayor of Minsk, coo1o, announced his intentions to leave Avar and form an independent Belarussian nation. After Minsk's release from Avar and with the support of Carthage, Belarus was formed later that day. War With Povolzhye Main article: World War Nova On November 6, 2019, Avar declared war on Povolzhye to increase Avar's influence in its home region and as part of a joint offensive action by Avar and its allies. Despite defensive actions by Carthage, Zhao, Mexico and Belarus, the Avarian military managed to capture the nation's three towns of Tromso, Astrakhan and Volgograd. The war ended on November 9, 2019, in a complete Avarian conquest of Povolzhye. Departure of Kings On November 16, 2019, the co-rulers of Avar, TheGloryThief and marsun02, announced their resignations to prepare for the ancient warfare world, Gladia. Intending to form a small nationless town in the Falkland Islands, the two rulers selected mindflex22, CatahoulaDF, xqcx and irelandisntreal to lead the nation in their place. War with Carthazhao Mexarus Main article: Avar-Carthazhao Mexarussian War (Nova) On November 20, 2019, Carthazhao Mexarus, the supernation formed by many Avarian rivals, declared war on Avar to bring its demise. Due to a bug in the war system, Datearth staff declared a ceasefire on the war prior to it beginning and so the war ended in a draw on November 26, 2019. Avar's Decline From early November, Avar started to decline. After being displeased with the leadership and actions of DerpNuke, TheGloryThief, and marsun02, due to actions such as vote manipulation and poor decision making, several towns and people including Kherson and Paphos departed from the nation. Soon after, the nation experienced the departure of TheGloryThief, marsun02 and DerpNuke. Increasingly, there were many arguments, conflicts, and disputes, and many independence movements in Avar's overseas territories, who wished to establish their own regional nations, putting immense strain on the unity of Avar. From a peak of approximately 310 residents, Avar was left with only five residents on dissolution. Government Avar employed a monarchical system of government, with all aspects of government decided upon by the rulers and their advisers, the Council. Previously, each aspect of government was managed by a separate department, with sub-groups of ministries. The ministerial system was abolished after the independence of Belarus. Category:Nova Category:Nations